mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Gakuen Alice
Gakuen Alice (Japanese: 学園アリス Hepburn: Gakuen Arisu), also known as Alice Academy or Alice School, is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Tachibana Higuchi, was serialized in the shōjomanga magazine Hana to Yume. It was adapted into an anime series produced by Aniplex and Group TAC which originally premiered on NHK BS-2. It spanned twenty-six episodes, between October 30, 2004, and May 14, 2005. Let's Go Back to the Academy (Episode 15) Realizing that Natsume plans to kill himself to defeat Reo and save them, Mikan runs back to the warehouse while Sumire is captured by an officer. Mikan is bale to stop Natsume just in time and asks him if he truly wants to die. He asks her why she came back, and she replies that she could never leave him because he is her partner. She is able to distract Reo and his bodyguards as she tries to escape with Natsume. They fall down a flight of stairs, and Natsume orders her to leave. She refuses and explains that even though she doesn't understand what problems he has, she can never leave him behind and wants the two of them to return to the academy together. They finally reach an compromise. Mikan tries to protect Natsume, but is injured. Natsume is angry that Mikan is hurt and ignites the warehouse. Some time later, Mikan wakes up in the hospital in the academy. Narumi tells her that they didn't find Reo, but Natsume is safe and she is upgraded to One-Star for her actions. Gakuen Alice-15-01.jpg Gakuen Alice-15-02.jpg Gakuen Alice-15-03.jpg Gakuen Alice-15-04.jpg Gakuen Alice-15-05.jpg Gakuen Alice-15-06.jpg Gakuen Alice-15-07.jpg Gakuen Alice-15-08.jpg Gakuen Alice-15-09.jpg Mr. Narumi's Lie (Episode 24) Ruka tells Mikan and the others that the academy is abusing Natsume and is responsible for his ill condition. Mikan believes that Natsume is being abused, but can't believe that Narumi is lying about it. They try to protect Natsume from being taken on any more missions, but his declining health forces them to take him to the hospital. Nevertheless, Persona goes to fetch Natsume for another mission. Mikan now believes Narumi has been lying about everything and rejects his explanations. Gakuen Alice-24-01.jpg Gakuen Alice-24-02.jpg Gakuen Alice-24-03.jpg Gakuen Alice-24-04.jpg Gakuen Alice-24-05.jpg Gakuen Alice-24-06.jpg Gakuen Alice-24-07.jpg Gakuen Alice-24-08.jpg Gakuen Alice-24-09.jpg Take Back the Academy (Episode 25) In retaliation for what the school has done to Natsume, Ruka uses his alice to make the animals cause chaos in the academy. Mikan and the others try to stop him from hurting anyone, but he refuses to listen and is determined to get justice for his best friend. When it appears that Ruka might be turning against his own friends, Natsume suddenly appears and slaps some sense into him. Natsume tells Ruka that no one but him has control over his Alice. With that, Ruka finally calms down and peace is restored. Defeated, Reo is confronted by Narumi, who demands to know why had turned to Z. Reo reveals that he is angry at Narumi for remaining with the academy knowing what it does to its students. Narumi expresses forgiveness for Reo, in turn, does the same. Gakuen Alice-25-01.jpg Gakuen Alice-25-02.jpg Gakuen Alice-25-03.jpg Gakuen Alice-25-04.jpg Gakuen Alice-25-05.jpg Gakuen Alice-25-06.jpg Gakuen Alice-25-07.jpg Gakuen Alice-25-08.jpg Gakuen Alice-25-09.jpg Gakuen Alice-25-10.jpg Gakuen Alice-25-11.jpg Gakuen Alice-25-12.jpg Category:Anime Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Empty Eyes